Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a Smackdown vs Raw 2011 video game wrestling league on youtube, or better known as a create a wrestler fed. Unlike other feds like SCAW, UWO, or DWA that prefer to use celebrities, WEDF is completely different than those feds. WEDF opts to use real life wrestlers from companies such as WWE and TNA. WEDF has three weekly episodic shows named Raw, Smackdown, and United. WEDF made its splash onto the caw world on August 4th, 2008 having their first show, iCAW Raw, which later on became WEDF Rawar, and is now referred to as WEDF Raw. WEDF is split into two brands, Raw and Smackdown and like New-WWE, WEDF is now against using the usual caw method of naming shows, however their Click per Views do not follow this method due though. United also doesn't follow the method of Raw and Smackdown names, and its show is similar to Superstars, where usually the undercard superstars have a chance to shine, United is also a way of continuing feuds and adding more to the story. Some time in mid February 2011, WEDF joined The Vivianverse, as the verse's biggest acquisition yet. RAW Superstars Smackdown! Superstars ECCW Superstars WEDF Management *Armando Estrada - Raw General Manager *Finlay - Mentor *Hulk Hogan - Legend *Kevin Nash - Legend *Michael Cole - ECW General Manager *Mick Foley - Rumored to be Commissioner *Mr. McMahon - Chairman *Ric Flair - Legend *Rikishi - If needed talent *Scotty 2 Hotty - If needed talent *Shane McMahon - CEO, and consultant *Theodore Long - Smackdown General Manager *Vickie Guerrero - Smackdown Consultant WEDF Champions WEDF Money in the Bank Winners Here are the winners for all the Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. Winning the Money in the Bank briefcase also means you can get a World title shot against your brand's Champion anytime within the next 12 months. (From Rasslemania to Rasslemania for WEDF Rules) *Shelton Benjamin - Won at Fate of Champions. Match also involved Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Ronald McDonald, and John Morrison. Shelton would later lose the briefcase to Mr. Kennedy in a winner takes the briefcase match at WEDF Last Resort. Kennedy would later cash in on Edge after Edge regained the World Heavyweight Championship in a match with Chris Jericho in a TLC Match. *John Morrison - Captured the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, and CM Punk. Morrison can cash in on the Raw brand Champion. If he were to move to Smackdown, he would be able to cash in on the Smackdown Champion. Morrison cashed in Money in the Bank at WEDF Fate of Champions 2 after defeating CM Punk, right after Punk was assaulted by Stone Cold, following Punk defeating The Rock. *Christian - Captured the Smackdown Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved Jack Swagger, Zach Starr, R-Truth, Evan Bourne, and Shelton Benjamin. Christian cashed in Money in the Bank on Edge on the 80th episode of WEDF, the Draft and won the World Heavyweight Championship. WEDF Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF, or WEDF World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States), and a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far only four superstars have completed the Triple Crown: Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Danny Jackpot, and Matt Hardy. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in WEDF. A triple crown requires a World Championship (WEDF or World, midcard, being a US or IC title, and a tag team title, either WEDF or World). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Grand Slam Another acheivement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States),a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championsip (Hardcore). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in WEDF. So far only two superstars have completed a Grand Slam: John Morrison and Danny Jackpot. List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Alumni and former talent, and talent that have formerly appeared in WEDF without being an official member on the roster *Big Daddy V *Booker T *Boogeyman *Braden Walker *Brian Kendrick *Carlito *Charlie Haas *Chris Masters *Chuck Palumbo *Curt Hawkins *Daniel Bryan *Deuce *Disco Inferno *Domino *El Jefe *Hardcore Holly *Hulk Hogan *James Mitchell *Jamie Noble *Jesse *Jimmy Wang Yang *Johnny Rocker *JTG *Judas Mesias *Justin Gabriel *Lance Cade *Larry It *Luke Gallows *Marcus Cor Von *Matt Striker *Mick Foley *Mike Knox *Mr. Kennedy *Paul London *Primo *Sabu *Sandman *Shad *Simon Dean *Smokey *Snitsky *Steven Spriter *Sting *Submission Sweeto *The Great Khali *Tommy Dreamer *Umaga *Val Venis *Vance Archer *Vito *Wade Barrett Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/Sportsperson365 http://www.dailymotion.com/WEDFederation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania Season Two CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 2 *WEDF Last Resort 2 *WEDF Fate of Champions 2 *WEDF King of the Ring *WEDF Summerfest *WEDF Great American Brawl *WEDF Unforgiven *WEDF Bragging Rights 2 *WEDF Survivor Series 2 *WEDF Royal Reckoning 2 *WEDF No Way Out *WEDF Rasslemania 2 Season Three CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 3 *WEDF Last Resort 3 *WEDF Fate of Champions 3 *WEDF Extreme Rules *WEDF King of the Ring 2 *WEDF Summerfest 2 *WEDF Great American Brawl 2 *WEDF Unforgiven 2 *WEDF Survival of the Fittest 3 *WEDF Royal Reckoning 3 *WEDF No Way Out 2 *WEDF Rasslemania 3 Category:CAW Leagues Category:The Vivianverse